


A Naughty Boy

by HipHopAnonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Safe Word, Over the Knee, Paddling, Punishment, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, wooden spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers Jim and Sherlock in an intimate moment. Although initially shocked, he joins in and is punished for being such a rude, naughty boy. He hates and loves it.</p>
<p>Written for the Sherlock BBC Kink Meme. The original prompt was Jim and/or Sherlock spanking John. I usually don't imagine bottom!John, so it was interesting/fun/different for me! I am also powerless to resist spanking kink! This probably doesn't make much sense, but, uh - SPANKING! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> ((Right, so instead of finishing the next chapter of my unfinished work, I filled a kink meme prompt instead! I blame boredom while I was away from the house and my laptop with only my iPad and dirty, kinky thoughts to keep me entertained! I promise I will finish the WIP soon!))
> 
> Also, if anyone reading is interested, feel free to hit me up on tumblr: agreatbestfriend.tumblr.com 
> 
> ... come bother me about spanking. Seriously. Send awkward anons about it or whatever. I need more spanky fandom Internet friends. :)

"Sherlock, if you're going to keep one," Jim said in a chiding tone, "You really must take care to discipline him."

"Keep one - sorry, um, what?" John was confused.

He had walked into the flat to find Jim Moriarty straddling his flatmate, pinning Sherlock's wrists against the floor. John had immediately wrenched Jim off of Sherlock and tossed him aside, snarling insults and threats.

Jim made an exasperated sigh. "A _normal_ person, John! I really should get one of my own." He smiled, eyes roaming suggestively over John's body.

Sherlock looked down, his lips twitching in an obvious attempt to hide a grin.

"Sorry," John said again, "But am I, uh, missing something here?"

"Consensual," Sherlock said.

"Oh," John's eyes widened in surprise. "I see. Well, then, you two ... Well, then."

Sherlock nodded with a small smile and gave a little shrug.

"I'll be going, then," John muttered, feeling awkward and a bit put out. He had previously fancied a notion that Sherlock might harbor some feelings for him, but that was obviously not the case. He turned to leave, unable to quash the feelings of hurt and rejection.

Before he could take two steps, Sherlock grabbed his hand and gave it a meaningful little squeeze. "I'd rather you stay, John."

John swallowed, his heart pounding. This was it. The moment of truth. He decided to take the plunge. He nodded at Sherlock and returned the squeeze with his own hand.

"Oh, goody!" Jim clapped his hands. "Johnny's gonna stay and play! Well," he smirked, "I think you need to teach him some manners first, Sherlock."

"Excuse me?" John narrowed his eyes, his nerves tingling with anticipation.

"A good spanking should do."

John flushed and Jim chuckled, "Oh my, look at him! So responsive! Yes, a good, hard spanking is just what he needs! Come here, John. Sherlock, I'll show you _just_ how it's done."

John walked reluctantly towards Jim, his legs feeling as wobbly as jelly. He licked his lips. Heat rose up the back of his neck, and his cock stirred in his pants.

Jim dragged the straight backed chair away from the desk and deposited it in the center of the room. He plopped down in the seat and then crooked his index finger beckoning John closer.

John stood in front of Jim, wiping sweaty palms on the sides of his jeans. He struggled to swallow and shifted his weight awkwardly from foot to foot. Although he was becoming rather aroused, he was also beginning to feel a bit silly and have second thoughts about his participation in the types of games these two geniuses played. His doubts were halted when Jim began to _lecture_ \- actually lecture him like a naughty child.

"You were a very bad boy, Johnny," Jim began. "Bursting in and interrupting so rudely. And all those naughty, dirty words you were saying. Why, I ought to wash your mouth out with soap!"

John rolled his eyes. He couldn't help it.

Jim raised his eyebrows. "Are you rolling your eyes at me, young man? I can tell you just aren't taking this seriously yet. Well, we'll just have to see how you feel after a good old fashioned, pants down, bare bottom spanking, won't we?"

He reached out and began to unbuckle John's belt. Instinctively, John's hands flew down to block Jim's efforts, but the consulting criminal merely slapped John's hands away.

"Ah, ah, ah, naughty boy," Jim tsked at him. "Let's get those trousers and pants down, and then I'll have your bare bottom across my knee. If you don't behave, I'll have Sherlock fetch a wooden spoon."

John huffed and blushed, but cooperated, letting Jim unfasten his trousers and tug them, along with his pants, down to his knees. John quickly covered his bits, but not before Jim caught sight of his cock, hard and dripping against his stomach.

Jim smirked, but did not comment on John's obvious erection. He simply gripped John by the wrist and tugged him across his lap.

John toppled awkwardly, feeling too ungainly and large for this. Jim's slender knees dug into his stomach. John had tipped forward far enough that his feet did not touch the ground. He pressed his palms to the floor to steady himself and crossed and uncrossed his ankles, attempting to get comfortable.

He turned to look at Sherlock and flushed when he saw the detective was staring unabashedly and open mouthed. He tried to shift his body, but determined it was impossible to be comfortable in this position. The air felt cool against the skin of his uncovered backside. He had no doubt his sack was visible between his legs, and that his tiny hole was also on display for both Jim and Sherlock to see. He squirmed, never having felt so exposed and humiliated. His hard cock ground against Jim's thigh, adding to his mortification.

John tensed when Jim rested a hand against his bare bottom. "Just watch, Sherlock," Jim lifted his hand and brought it down hard with a resounding SMACK against John's right buttock. "I'll show you how to properly punish a naughty little boy," he slapped John's left cheek this time. John jerked, shocked at just how much the first two spanks had stung. His bottom tingled. Jim brought his hand down with a spank to emphasize each of his words, "With a GOOD. HARD. BARE. BOTTOM. SPANKING."

Jim continued the spanking in earnest, bringing down swat after swat crisply against the naked flesh. John gasped and bucked his hips, wriggling from side to side in an attempt to escape the stinging smacks. Jim kept up a punishing pace, and the agony built quickly until was sure his bare tail was being scalded. Quite frankly, he hadn't expected it to hurt so much.

Without thinking, he threw a hand back to protect his backside.

Jim caught John's wrist and twisted it up to the small of his back. "Bad boy, Johnny!" he scolded. "You're only making your spanking worse by trying to reach back and cover up your naughty little bottom! You need to learn to take your punishment!"

Jim lifted his right knee slightly, tilting John's hips and raising his backside a bit higher. He then began to target his spanks on the backs of John's thighs and the tender crease just below his bottom.

John yelped. The skin on these more tender areas burned intensely with each smack.

"Such a disobedient little thing, you are. Lucky I'm here to teach you to behave, eh, Johnny? I was only going to give you a nice, pink bottom as a reminder to be a good boy, but it seems you need a red one instead."

The blood was beginning to rush to John's head from being in an upended position for so long. His ears burned in shame at Jim's embarrassing words of chastisement, though not quite so much as his bottom which was stinging and throbbing terribly now.

Suddenly, the spanking stopped, though it took John, who was panting and gasping for air, a moment to realize it. The skin on his buttocks and thighs tingled. It hurt, but it also sent waves of pleasure straight to his erection.

Jim rubbed a hand over the punished flesh. "You've got a nice red bottom just like a naughty boy should, Johnny. Now, you get in the corner with your trousers and pants around your ankles. I want that little red bum on display while you think about just why it's so sore."

_Absolutely not._ John thought. He had had just about enough humiliation for one evening. Surely these two sociopaths had been given enough entertainment, and they could just get to the fucking part already. John's cock was painfully hard. Yes, the fucking part would be very much appreciated right now.

John clambered awkwardly off Jim's lap, surely giving Sherlock a generous view of everything between his legs. He blushed, fully realizing just how much of a show he had given Sherlock - squirming over Jim's knee and being spanked like a naughty little boy with his pants pulled down.

He quickly bent to pull his bottoms up, but Jim caught his wrists, squeezing them tightly and tugged John back into a standing position, leaving him bare below the waist.

"Ah, ah, I thought I said I wanted that red bottom on display in the corner." Jim raised an eyebrow.

John ground his teeth and pursed his lips in stubborn defiance. He was most certainly NOT going to be standing in the corner like a child. Some things were just too much. He struggled a bit in Jim's iron grip.

"Sherlock," Jim called to the detective. "Would you go and get me a wooden spoon from the kitchen?" He smiled at John. "Make sure it's a nice, sturdy one. I seem to have underestimated John's need for discipline. Perhaps a serious paddling will make him a bit more cooperative."

John's eyes widened. He whipped his head around just in time to watch Sherlock practically _bounce_ towards the kitchen. He'd only ever seen the detective move with such excited quickness in relation to a case before. John heard rustling from the other room and in just a few seconds, Sherlock returned, a wooden spoon in hand. John swallowed hard. It was really more of a spatula, the business end broad and somewhat flat.

"Help me get him back over my knee where he obviously belongs," Jim said.

Sherlock cleared his throat, licking his lips hungrily as he approached. He set the spoon down and grabbed John's wrists, which permitted Jim to let go. Jim snatched up the spoon, smirking to himself, and then sat back down on the chair, giving his thighs a little pat.

John's entire body seemed to burn in shame and arousal with Sherlock so close. He didn't struggle so much in the detective's grip, and with only a bit of awkward, indignant squirming, allowed himself to be pulled back across Jim's lap. Somehow, in all of the shuffling and adjusting, his trousers and pants slipped off over his feet and were left in a puddle on the floor. Once again, John found himself head down, bottom up and ready to be spanked with his feet dangling uncomfortably in the air.

"Hold him down for me, would you, Sherlock? Johnny Boy's not going to like this," he sang in a lilting tone.

Sherlock knelt by John's head, keeping a tight grip on his wrists. John let his head droop, too embarrassed to keep eye contact with his flatmate while in his current predicament.

Jim gently rubbed the hard back of the spoon over John's already tender buttocks. "Let's see if a bit of wood against your arse can help adjust your attitude, young man."

He wrapped his arm snugly around John's hip and raised the spoon in the air.

John felt as though holy hellfire was raining down on his bottom. Jim absolutely lit into him with the spoon, the spanks coming at rapid fire speed - hard and fast and unrelenting. The CRACK CRACK CRACK of wood striking flesh echoed loudly in the room.

John shrieked and howled like a scalded cat, twisting desperately, but unable to escape from the firm grip both other men had on him. He futilely kicked his legs, bucking and writhing. He no longer gave a damn about modesty or shame, but wailed and thrashed about in an attempt to escape the awful sting.

Jim covered every inch of John's unfortunate backside with strikes from the makeshift paddle. In only about twenty or thirty seconds, which felt like an eternity to John and his burning bottom, Jim paused.

John's chest heaved as he gulped quick breaths of air. His eyes stung and he sniffed, feeling dangerously close to tears. His bottom felt swollen and hot. The heat radiated through his groin, and his cock throbbed and wept a trail of pre-cum onto Jim's thigh.

He closed his eyes and tried to tug his arms out of Sherlock's hands, but the detective squeezed and then pressed a chaste, but wet kiss against John's mouth.

"Be a good boy," he murmured, trailing his lips over John's own.

"Yes, Johnny, be a good boy for us," Jim echoed. "Ok, Sherlock, hold on tight. I think it's time for round two!"

John panicked. "N-no! Please, no more!" he begged.

"Now, now, Johnny. You were a very bad boy, and bad boys get their bare bums paddled, don't they? You obviously need a strong reminder to behave. Little boys learn their best lessons from a red and sore bottom, Johnny." He began to run the back of the spoon over John's sore buttocks again. "Your butt's getting pretty red and I can only imagine how sore it must be, so maybe that will help you remember? I just want to make extra sure you've learned your lesson, though ..."

Another flurry of spanks began, each strike coming so fast against John's bottom that he could no longer distinguish one from the next. It simply felt like a wave of stinging, burning pain building in intensity by the second.

Jim aimed randomly, sometimes spanking the same spot several times in a row before moving to a different location and other times alternating between each cheek, moving from the upper curve to the lower.

He covered every spankable inch of John's backside, landing several swats to John's delicate sit-spot below his bottom and his upper thighs. This made John squeal and buck, kicking his legs wildly.

Finally, John broke, two large tears rolling down his cheeks. He let out a shuddering sob and went slack over Jim's lap, his arms going limp in Sherlock's grip.

"Ok, I think he's just about had enough," Sherlock said quietly and Jim stopped, spoon still poised in the air.

"All right," Jim answered. "Five more, then. I want you to count, Johnny Boy. You understand?"

"Yes ... sir," John snuffled, his voice thick with tears.

The spoon cracked down sharply on his right buttock.

"One, sir," he wasn't sure if the 'sir' was really required, but it felt right. He found that his stubbornness had already been spanked right out of him.

A crack on his left buttock.

"Two, sir."

A painful swat just below his left cheek.

"Three, sir."

Just below his right.

"Four, sir."

And finally, a real whopper right across the lower equator in the center of his bottom.

"F-five, sir!"

Jim patted his burning bum lightly with the wooden spoon and hummed. "That's going to bruise up nicely, I think. You sure he's learned his lesson, Sherlock?" He sounded just a bit skeptical.

Sherlock cupped John's face, wiping a wet tear away with his thumb. "John, you ready to stand in the corner now?"

John hiccup-sniffed softly and nodded his head. Sherlock helped John up off of Jim's lap and guided him to an empty corner. John reached for his stinging bottom, wanting more than anything to give it a good rub, but Sherlock caught his hands.

"Ah, ah," Jim called from across the room. "No rubbing. We want that sting to really soak in while you think about what a naughty boy you were!"

John balled his fists at his sides and faced the corner, leaving his sore, red bottom openly displayed to the room.

John kept still while Jim and Sherlock left him in the corner. Behind him, he heard the obvious sounds of wet snogging and heavy petting. John's cock, which had flagged a bit during the more intense portions of his paddling, was standing at attention again.

The desperate, breathy little moans Sherlock was making were driving him mad. He wanted so badly to turn around and see, but he dare not. The last thing he wanted was another round of that damn wooden spoon on his aching bottom.

He heard the unmistakable sound of a zip, and Sherlock moaned.

Jim began to speak, his voice low, "Look at him, Sherlock. What a naughty little boy our Johnny was, wasn't he? You like seeing him like this, don't you, Sherlock? You liked watching me tan his backside over my knee, didn't you? Watching his naughty cheeks jiggle and turn red as I spanked his bare bum?"

Sherlock's breath hitched loudly, and John could tell the detective was coming as his breaths came out in short, shuddering gasps.

Jim giggled, "Ok, Sherlock, now go see if Johnny's ready to be a good boy."

John's body thrummed in excitement. He was about to burst. He _needed_ to be touched. He felt Sherlock's warmth just behind him, and the detective wrapped an arm around his hip, snaking his hand down to ghost his slender fingers gently against John's rock hard cock. With his other hand, Sherlock rubbed and kneaded his punished buttocks.

John leaned into the taller man, groaning at the magnificent attention from Sherlock's hands.

"Were you a bad boy, John?" Sherlock whispered into his ear, wrapping his fingers around John's cock and stroking down its length slowly.

_Oh, Christ._ He wasn't going to last long.

"I hope you learned your lesson," Sherlock continued, his breath tickling John's ear and his hand stroking his cock steadily. "Because if you're ever naughty again, you'll know what to expect." He raked his nails over John's tender, punished flesh and gave his cock a tight squeeze.

John's knees trembled, and he reached back and grasped the fabric of Sherlock's trousers in his hands. He was close - oh so close.

"I think you like being taken down a peg, _Captain_ ," Sherlock murmured, teasing. "I sure enjoyed watching you kick and squirm while your bare bottom was paddled red." He jerked John's cock faster now. "And I want you to know, John, that you'd better behave from now on, because even if Moriarty isn't here, don't think I won't take that spoon to your bare arse just as quickly."

John threw his head back against Sherlock's chest and came hard, spilling thick, sticky seed over the detective's hand. He panted and groaned, mouth open slack-jawed and eyes screwed shut as Sherlock milked out the end of his orgasm. He let his body sink into Sherlock's, feeling utterly exhausted and wrecked. Sherlock pressed a kiss to his temple, holding him securely against his chest.

"Gorgeous," Jim gushed from behind them. He flitted over, smiling like the Cheshire Cat. "My turn!" he sang out gleefully.

Just then, the distinct sound of a mobile buzzing filled the flat. Jim stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes, sighing in frustration.

"Hang on boys, I need to get this."

He spun on his heel and withdrew the mobile from his pocket, muttering a clipped _hello_ as soon as he pressed it to his ear. The conversation was quick, and Jim was clearly quite aggravated. After ending the call, he grimaced and sighed.

"Well, boys, looks like the fun is over for today," he pressed his palms to Sherlock's cheeks and gave him a fierce goodbye kiss. Then, he turned to John and pressed his lips to the doctor's forehead. He ran a hand through John's damp, mussed hair and looked him directly in the eye.

"Next time, Johnny, I'm gonna bugger that virgin arsehole of yours," he gripped John's hair in a tight fist and pulled his head close, murmuring in his ear, "Sorry to say I'll have to give you another spanking to get that arse all nice and hot before I do."

He smacked John's bum playfully before sauntering from the flat.

John and Sherlock stared stupidly after him, both too spent and tired to react properly. John cleared his throat and Sherlock seemed to snap out of it.

"Shower?" the detective suggested, cocking an eyebrow.

"Er, yeah."


End file.
